How Absurd
by CowleyBoo
Summary: A one-shot of Auggie and Jess meeting up. They both realise how alike they are and share how they cope. AuggieXAnnie JessXBecker


**I've currently got both Primeval and Covert Affairs stories in the writing process and I thought this would be a good intro for me into both sections. Do tell me what you guys think of this**

**This is a one-shot at what it would be like for Auggie and Jess to meet up and both realise how they watch the ones they love put their lives at risk all the time through a computer screen.**

**Warning I has used language in this story. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Read,Review&Recomend :3**

* * *

><p>Cocking her head slightly she smiles at the blind man in front of her, although he's blind as a bat hes one of the best 'techies' shes ever seen. Watching him as his fingers glide over his special keyboard she has to fight the urge not to reach out and just touch it. What genious!<p>

"Do you want a go?" his smug tone brings her back to reality

"Oh no I couldn't possibly. Its yours" a smile toys at his lips

"without your computer you feel useless too huh?" he says his voice lacking humor. Jess's head snaps up from the keyboard to look into Auggie's deep gaze. How could he possibly know? Is she that obvious even to a blind guy?

"y-yeah. I can't do any of the jobs they can, I'm the one that watches them through the screen and prays they come home alive" stuttering she fusses with her hands rested in her lap. Then she realises how silly that is as he can't see her face flush.

"I know the feeling. I watch her -_not literally obviously_- go out there everytime and all I can do is sit back and push buttons in aid of her. I just wish I could see again then I could be there with her"

Jess watches Auggie with a new sense of respect, a wide smile platered on her lips. This man is more like her than she first thought, as absurd as that may sound. As soon as she was ushered into the building this morning- attempting to ignore the butterflies that swarmed her-she noticed how the women watched him, and Auggie was not oblivious to this fact. That was another thing that amazed her about him. He's blind and yet he walks with the grace of the average person never faultering. Jess was originally jealous of him then as saw herself reflected in his movements she started to like him.

Although Jess admitted to herslef that she thought Auggie was cute her thoughts and daydreams seemed to be dominated by a tall, dark, EMD weilding soilder. Looks like a certain blonde dominated Auggie's thoughts as well.

"How did you know I meant someone in particular?" awe laced deep within her chirpy voice causes a smug smile to tug at the corners of his mouth

He swivels until he faces her head on "for the sake of my ego I'll just say its beacuse I'm purely that good"

She laughs and after a seconds hesitation Auggie joins in. They ignore the looks their recieving and just enjoy the chance to loosen up a bit.  
>Auggie stops suddenly and spins around so fast Jess's hair fly out in random directions. Taming the brown strands she stares at Auggies a frown furrowing between her eyebrows.<p>

"what the-" she starts but stops at the sound of high heels heading in their direction. Realisation clicks in as she sees the confident blonde striding into the room, that and the audible sigh from Auggie.

"Hey Auggie, hows it going?" she strides up to them her eyes never leaving Auggie. Jess smiles happily for her new friend, if only he could see the way this woman looked at him. Love clearly showing.

Standing up she brushes down her pencil skirt and turns to the woman "Jessica Parker Field co-ordinator the ARC England" sticking her hand out the woman smiles whilst considering her

"Annie Walker" shaking her hand Annie places her spare hand on Auggie's other shoulder squeezing it "so your the super genious huh? Auggie here has been very excited for this visit"

"I've been excited for this visit too. I've already learnt so much" Jess has to fight the urge to giggle at the knowing look on Auggie's face

"Annie get in here now!" the sudden shout makes Jess jump back slightly in shock, she is the only one who does so and this does not escape Jess's attention. The women in question simply winces then rolls her eyes. Sighing she turns to Auggie and with one last longing glance head towards the office

"You two have fun. Not that much fun August!" she calls over her shoulder causing a chuckle from the ever silent Auggie

"you spoil all of my fun!" her answering laugh causes a cascade of longing to burn through her body. He turns to her and its asif hes sees totally through her facade.

"So is soilder boy emotionaly inept or are you sulking because he pretends you don't exist?" she gapes at him shock "from you silence I'll take it that its the first option?"  
>"Y-yea-How do you-huh?"<p>

"I was a soilder once myself you know, the whole 'I may die so I don't get emotionally involved' shit plauges your mind. I can see where he is coming from"

Rolling her eyes she jumps out of her seat at the sound of her phone ringing, echoing through the busy office. Scrambling around in her bag she sigh in relief when she finally finds it.

Her stunned gasp causes Auggie to raise an eyebrow "I'll take it that would be lover boy ringing you?"

Laughing she stares at the caller ID feeling her heart beating double. _Becker_

Yes, Auggie and Jess have a lot in common.


End file.
